Tak Pernah Terpikir
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Naruto membutuhkan banyak uang saat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan. Bahkan bekerja di tempat haram pun, ia mau! Tapi, jika harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari CEO perusahaan yang menguasai 70% perekonomian negara Jepang, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya. Warn : SasuFemNaru. Dedicate For : Ero-chan (Akihiko Fukuda 71)


**A/N : Really, fict ini sungguh nggak pantas dibaca oleh anak berusia di bawah 17th. **_**I'VE WARNED YOU!**_

_**~ Don't Like? Then, Don't Read! ~**_

Suara musik berdengung keras. Lampu-lampu silih berkelap-kelip di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa di bilang semi-dark. Semua orang, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, mereka yang berada di sana menari-nari dalam irama yang sama. Wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan ini berpakaian bak pakaian yang kekurangan bahan, mini.

Mungkin semua terlihat tengah menari biasa, namun ... jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas, mereka bukan hanya menari, namun ada kegiatan lain. Tangan-tangan pria hidung belang tanpa malu-malu mereka menggerayami tubuh pasangannya sambil menari bersama. Mereka meremas bahkan menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian pasangan tari mereka.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut terdapat sebuah panggung kecil. Di atas panggung itu terdapat sebuah tiang berwarna perak. Seorang wanita berambut hitam memakai bikini tipis tengah melingkarkan kakinya dan menggesek-gesekkan 'miliknya' pada tiang tersebut. Orang-orang yang melihat aksi si wanita langsung bersorak gembira.

Bau minuman alkohol pun tak lepas dari pandangan. Bahkan alkohol dengan berbagai jenis dari harga rendah sampai termahal pun tersedia di sini. Icha-Icha Paradise, nama _club_ malam yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Tak Pernah Terpikir © Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester

_Dedicate For_ :

**Akihiko Fukuda 71**

_Pairing_ :

SasuFemNaru

_Rate_ :

_Mature_

_Genre_ :

_Romance_

_Warn :_

Jangan berfikiran negatif tentang Naru-_chan_ kalo belum baca sampe akhir •w•, OOC, EYD masih belajar, _Typos__ and Miss-Typos__ everywhere_, ide _main-stream_, **alur dipercepat** dan bla bla bla.

Di sebuah ruangan VVIP, seorang gadis bersurai matahari tengah menari dengan erotisnya. Ia mengenakan bra yang dipenuhi oleh perak berbentuk bulat, benda-benda itu silih bergemerincing saat ia berjalan. Wanita itu juga mengenakan rok mini bawah pinggang yang dipenuh hiasan yang sama. Sebuah kain tipis berwarna biru menyatu dengan roknya membalut kaki kirinya, sedangkan kain satunya lagi yang seharusnya membalut kaki kanannya, ia malah memegang kain tersebut dan kini kaki kanannya tak terselimuti apapun. (Untuk lebih jelas silahkan lihat : Koda Kumi - Shake It) Kau bahkan dapat melihat celana dalam berwarna putih yang tengah ia kenakan.

Ia menggunakan sehelai kain untuk menutupi hidung dan bibirnya, sehingga kau hanya dapat melihat kerlingan nakal dari mata _sapphire_-nya.

Ia meliuk-liukan badannya dan sesekali meremas kedua bukit kembarnya. Satu-satunya _costumer _yang ada di ruangan itu menyeringai puas sambil menyesap wine yang ada di dalam gelas yang tengah di genggamannya. Manik _pitch-black_-nya tidak pernah meninggalkan sang penari.

Gadis itu berhenti menari dan menggerakan jenjang kaki berwarna tan eksotis tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju si _'costumer'_. Ia membungkukan badannya dihadapan pria itu, membuat belahan dadanya terpampang jelas di depan mata si pelanggan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil menarik dasi yang dikenakan pria yang jadi pelanggannya saat ini. Mau tidak mau sang pria berkulit pucat ini pun menaruh gelas _wine_-nya dan berdiri mengikuti wanita penghiburnya. Seringai kepuasan terpatri jelas di bibirnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai wajah sang pria. Terus, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah menyusuri dada, perut dan menyelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jas, memeluk pria itu.

Dengan nakalnya sang wanita merapatkan miliknya pada 'adik' si pria yang nampaknya sudah bangun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap si pria dengan maniknya yang bulat berbalut nafsu. Baru saja si lelaki akan memeluknya balik, namun dengan sigap kedua lengan wanita itu menahan lengan kedua lengan si lelaki. Ia menjauhkan badannya dan mulai mengitari tubuh pelanggannya, wanita tersebut berhenti di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya wanita ini ingin sekali melumat atau menghembuskan nafasya di leher lelaki yang kini tengah memunggunginya, namun karna tingginya hanya sebahu lelaki ini, ia urungkan. Kedua tangannya menyelusup kembali ke dalam jasnya berwara hitamnya. Tangan kirinya menuju ke dada si pria, sedangkan tangan kanannya menuju ke selangkangan pria itu. Disentuhnya benda yang mulai mengeras dan ingin berdiri tegak itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Awww ... sudah bangun?" Ia meremas halus benda tersebut, sedangkan sang empunya mendesis karenanya.

Kedua tangan lelaki itu segera menyingkirkan kedua lengan sang wanita, ia memutar badannya dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke sofa. Saat tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di sofa, pria itu langsung menindih tubuh kecilnya.

Wanita yang tertindih itu membulatkan matanya. Pria itu langsung menyerang lehernya dan kedua tangannya bergerak bebas di tubuhnya. "Nghh." Ia mengerang saat gigitan-gigitan kecil menerpa jenjang lehernya. A— a— a— a— pelanggannya kali ini agresif sekali!

Ia mendorong bahunya sekuat tenaga, namun ... sepertinya tidak terjadi perubahan posisi yang signifikan. Whoa! Whoa! Sekarang kenapa ia yang 'dipuaskan'? Pria itu dengan sendirinya menghentikan kegiatannya. Merasa pria itu menggangkat kepalanya, Ia segera mengganti kembali ekspresi kagetnya dengan ekspresi nakalnya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana jika di mulai dengan harga lima puluh juta yen, hmmm?"

Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ck, akan ku bayar kau dua, kali lipat!"

Pria tersebut berniat menyerang lehernya kembali, namun sebuah teriakan, "Jangan!" menginterupsinya. Ia mendonggakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap wanita yang kini tengah ditindihnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, pertanda meminta penjelasan, "Ma-Maksudku ... aku tidak mau melakukannya jika uangnya belum ditanganku." Wanita itu membuang muka.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir si pria bersurai raven ini. Dengan enggan, ia menjauhkan badannya dan merapihkan pakaiannya. "Ikut aku." ujarnya sambil bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Manik _cerulean_-nya menyendu sebelum akhirnya bangun dan mengikuti pria tersebut.

**ooOOoo**

Suara musik keras yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar saat kedua sejoli itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Suasana _semi-dark_ menyapa penglihatannya. Wanita berambut pirang tampak tengah mengikuti seorang pria berkulit putih.

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria berambut cokelat memeluk wanita itu dari belakang, membuatnya berteriak kaget.

Pria yang tengah dikutinya langsung membalik badan dan menarik tangan gadis itu keras. Tubuh wanita itu menabrak dada bidang pria yang menarik tangannya. Tangan besarnya memeluk gadis dipelukannya posesif. Tentu saja membuat gadis itu tambah bingung, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang lelaki.

Sebuah tatapan tajam dilemparkan pada lelaki yang tidak jauh berada dihadapannya, "Ahh ... iyah, dia ... milikmu." pria itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Heheheh ..." Ia tertawa kikuk sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam kerumunan.

Tatapannya kembali menormal saat tubuh pria itu menghilang. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menemukan gadis dalam pelukkannya tengah menatapnya. Langit malam dan langit cerah tanpa awan bertemu, "Apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar.

"Eh?" Manik _sapp__h__ier_-nya membulat, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuh pria itu pelan, melepaskan pelukkannya. Jika saja ia tidak memakai cadar, mungkin semburat merah jambu dapat terlihat dari pipinya.

"Pakaianmu terlalu mencolok." Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan mendapati pria itu tengah melepas jas berwarna hitamnya lalu menyampirkan jasnya tersebut ke bahu wanita.

"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil berlalu pergi, wanita tersebut segera mengikutinya.

Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya bersemayam di dalam celana panjangnya. _Well_, mari kita lihat kebelakang, kelihatan sekali kalau jas yang disampirkan oleh pria ini kedodoran dipakai wanita itu.

Pemilik surai _raven_ itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar _club_ malam ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan seorang lelaki tua berambut putih panjang yang tengah bermain kartu dengan seorang wanita berdada besar, sang cucu dari Hashirama Senju. Ia terus menatap pria tua itu, hingga akhirnya si pria berambut putih membalas tatapannya.

Pria berambut _raven_ yang mencuat melawan gravitasi itu menunjuk sesuatu dengan kepalanya. Pria tua pemilik club malam Icha-Icha Paradise tersebut mengikuti gerak kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai cahaya matahari yang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya di belakang lelaki itu, "Ahh ... dia menginginkan Naruto rupanya." si pria tua hanya menggedikkan kedua bahunya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan permainan kartu yang sempat tertunda. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, keluar dari _club_ malam ini dan menuju ke parkiran.

Hilang. Akhirnya suara yang menekakkan telinga juga suasana gelap dan gemerlapnya lampu disko menghilang. Semua kemudian terganti oleh kesunyian, hanya suara derap langkah merekalah yang terdengar menggema di sana.

Berjalan angkuh dengan dagu terangkat serta ekspresi datarnya, adalah ciri khas dari sang bungsu bermarga **Uchiha** ini. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remot kecil dari sakunya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menekan remot tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil hitam Lamborghini Aventado LP-700N tengah mengkedip-kedipkan lampunya.

Pria itu memasukkan kembali remot tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan berhenti berjalan, "Masuklah duluan." Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh pada gadis itu.

Gadis bernama 'Naruto' itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Emh!" lalu mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku kerjakan terlebih dahulu." Pria itu menggerakan kakinya menuju ke arah mereka datang. Naruto hanya memandangi punggung tegapnya yang berlalu pergi.

**ooOOoo**

Pria bersurai _blue-black_ tengah berjalan dengan santainya menuju parkiran sambil menegak sebuah _soft-drink_. Langkahnya terhenti seketika setelah melihat kejadian yang tak lazim dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat setelah ia menjauhkan minuman kalengan dari bibirnya. Kedutan-kedutan mulai terasa bermunculan di keningnya.

Lihatlah seorang gadis bersurai emas tengah menarik-narik pintu mobilnya, 'Dasar dobe!' Ia berjalan kembali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mobil sialan!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mencoba kembali menarik pintu mobil berwarna hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya dan salah satu telapak kakinya menempel pada mobil tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap sama ... pintu mobilnya tetap tertutup rapat. Naruto mencengkram rambut yang diikat _twin-tail-nya_, "Aarrgghh!" sambil menggeram penuh frustasi.

"Dasar Dobe." sebuah nada _baritone_ terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Naruto mendelik tajam pada pemilik mobil yang pintunya-susah-dibuka, "Bukan begitu caranya," ia berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebuah sodoran barang diberikan pada Naruto, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang pria ini serahkan padanya. Ohh ... ternyata ia memberikan tas miliknya, 'Eh?' Naruto menggernyit heran.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan pria itu tengah mengangkat pintu mobil tersebut ke atas. Naruto melongo, ternyata cara membukanya ditarik ke atas dan tidak seperti pada mobil umumnya. Pipi dibalik cadar berwarna biru laut itu memerah menahan malu, mulutnya terbuka.

Sebuah tarikan menyambar cadar yang tengah dikenakan Naruto. Tentu saja ini membuat _shock_ yang dialami Naruto bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Naruto mencoba meraih cadar yang tengah di angkat tinggi oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan!" Naruto meloncat-loncat mencoba meraih cadarnya. Namun, apalah daya tinggi Naruto hanya 158 cm sedangkah pria ini 178 cm.

"Kau tau, kau lebih pantas seperti itu." Naruto tidak mengindahkannya dan terus meloncat-loncat mencoba meraih cadarnya. Cadarnya itu ia gunakan agar tak ada yang mengenalinya! Sekarang hancurlah sudah _image_-nya. Pria ini sungguh bajingan. Ia telah mempermalukkannya dengan mobil sialan ini, sekarang ia mencoba mempermalukkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ok, lelaki ini ... _double bastard_!

"Dadamu ikut meloncat." Naruto berhenti meloncat dan segera menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, pipinya memerah padam.

Maniknya masih melotot, menatap tajam pria _'ero'_ nan bajingan dihadapannya, "Dasar _teme_!" Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjatuhkan pintu mobil hitam yang tengah ditumpanginya dengan sadis.

Pria itu hanya menatap pintu mobil yang menjadi korban wanita garang sewaannya. _Well_, sepertinya esok ia harus memeriksakan mobilnya ke bengkel? Namun, kegarangan wanita bersurai matahari tersebut tak menyurutkan rasa ketertarikkannya pada wanita itu. Lihatlah, kedua sudut bibir si tuan yang terkenal dengan wajah datarnya kini menyunggingkan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

Lelaki berambut warna bulu gagak ini menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli jika mobilnya rusak. Toh, kalau pun rusak, ia masih dapat membeli mobil baru yang ia inginkan. Ferrari? Porsche? Lamborghini baru? Apapun dapat terwujud sesuai keinginannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke pintu yang lainnya. Membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Tidak mungkin ia mengemudi tanpa menutup pintunya. Bayangkan saja jika ia tidak menutup pintunya, apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan? 'Dasar! Metang-metang punya mobil Lamborghini jadi ia ingin pamer bahwa cara membuka pintunya itu dengan cara diangkat ke atas?!' Yaa ... pikiran orang 'kan kita tidak tau.

Pria itu mencuri-curi pandang Naruto lewat kaca mobil di atasnya, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Naruto tengah memandang keluar lewat kaca yang ada di pintu mobil sebelah kirinya. Mungkin dari air wajahnya, Naruto terlihat tenang. Namun ... di dalam hati dan kepalanya, Naruto tengah berkoar-koar tak karuan. Berbagai kata binatang dan yang tak pantas di katakan pun ia sebutkan hanya untuk mengutuk lelaki yang saat ini duduk di kursi setir kemudi. Hanya saja semua umpatan itu terlontar di hati _evil_-nya saja.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan pandangannya kembali memfokuskan pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah : pulang ke apartemennya.

Naruto masih asyik dengan apa yang dilihatnya di balik jendela pintu mobil yang tengah di tatapnya. Lihatlah lampu-lampu kota yang silih bersinar di gelapnya malam ini, indah. Tidak kalah dengan ribuan cahaya yang bertabur di langit. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis namun penuh arti. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Benar, ia sudah lama tidak merasa senyaman ini dan ... bagaimana dia bisa melupakan semua keindahan ciptaan Tuhan ini? Hmm, ia pasti terlalu sibuk mencari uang hingga melupakan semua ini. 'Bodohnya aku.'

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Namun, mereka masih berkendara. Jalanan begitu sepi, hanya lampu jalanan yang mampu menghibur Naruto. Ya tentu saja jalanan sepi, siapa orang yang mau berkendara di pagi buta seperti ini? Tepat! Naruto mendelik tajam pada sang supir. Jawabannya adalah lelaki berengsek yang tengah mengemudikan mobil pintu-susah-dibuka ini.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan dia masih terjebak dalam sebuah kebisuan yang bernama kesunyian. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia paling benci dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti ini, ia biasanya bercoleteh ria namun sekarang? Haahh ... Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak mengikuti hatinya yang tengah berkecamuk marah.

"Aku tidak tau namamu." Naruto menoleh pada lelaki yang tengah mengemudikan mobil.

"Sasuke." pria bernama Sasuke itu menjawab tanpa menoleh atau melirik pada Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto menggunakan nada sinisnya sambil membuang muka.

Sepertinya percuma saja mengajak orang yang irit bicara untuk mengobrol. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali pada memandang ke kaca jendela mobil yang berada di sampingnya. Lagi pula mengajak Sasuke berbicara juga tidak ada gunanya, jika dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata ambigu 'Hn', 'Hn', dan 'Hn' yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Yang benar saja! Sebenarnya ia sedang berbicara dengan manusia atau makhluk asing? 'Hn' itu artinya apa coba?

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya memasuki kawasan sebuah gedung. Sasuke mulai memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia melepaskan _seat-belt_-nya dan keluar dari mobil, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lupa, ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di mobil. Wanita bersurai emas itu mengeratkan jas Sasuke yang ia kenakan sambil mengikuti pria yang ada di depannya, udara di pagi buta memang dingin.

Mereka segera menaiki lift dan menuju ke apartemen milik pria irit bicara ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, lift terbuka dan Sasuke segera menuju apaertemennya. Ia membuka kunci dan melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam. Sasuke mengunci kembali pintunya dan mempersilahkan— atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa sebelum akhirnya ia melenggang pergi ke kamar.

Naruto menggerakkan matanya ke sana ke mari, menikmati setiap desain apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu, di sebelah timur ruang tamu ada sebuah _counter_ yang ia yakini tempat minum Sasuke, lihatlah lemari kaca yang dipenuhi botol wine di belakang counter. Di sebelah selatan terdapat sebuah Televisi berikuran empat puluh dua inch yang dilengkapi dengan dua speaker dan sebuah PS4 juga sebuah video player.

Suara buku terjatuh di meja membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Ia menemukan Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, "Sesuai perjanjian, aku membayatmu dua kali lipat." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin dan mulai menulis di sebuah kertas persegi panjang. Ia menyobek kertas tersebut dan mendorong kertas itu ke hadapan wanita dihadapannya.

Naruto mengambil dan mulai membaca isi secarik kertas itu. Matanya sembulat sempurna, 'Sungguh-sungguh membayarku dua kali lipat!' batin Naruto berteriak. Naruto menurunkan pandangannya pada stempel yang tertera. Matanya kembali terbelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah stempel berbentuk kipas berwarna putih dan merah, '**UCHIHA**!' Naruto menemukan sebuah nama Sasuke Uchiha sebagai penanda tangan.

Naruto segera menatap pria berwajah datar yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ka-kau Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut dan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Hn,"

"U ... Uchiha? Kau?" Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hn," Wajahnya masih datar, belum berubah.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak tau 'Uchiha', keluarga Uchiha adalah orang terkaya seantero negara Jepang ini. Perusahaannya menguasai tujuh puluh persen perekonomian negeri bunga Sakura ini. Tunggu, tunggu! Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha sebelumnya. Tapi ... di mana?

Ah, iya! Ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari ketiga temannya di tempat ia bekerja dulu. Temannya yang selalu berangan-angan menikahi pria di hadapannya ini. Ia sering mendengar Ino, Sakura dan Karin memuji-muji si Sasuke ini. Naruto memang tidak memiliki Televisi di rumahnya, jadi mohon makhlumi saja jika dia tidak tau rupa yang di elu-elukan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

**"Kulitnya yang putih, seputih susu!" Ino, si gadis berambut pirang berkata sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.**

Naruto segera memperhatikan warna kulit sang Uchiha yang memang putih bak porselen, 'Ah, itu sih namanya pucat mayat. Bukan putih susu!' Naruto _sweatdrop_ karena Ino ini terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

**"Rambutnya yang **_**spikey**_** itu membuatnya terlihat keren!" Sakura, gadis bersurai **_**bubble gum**_** itu berkata dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.**

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali memperhatikan rambut Sasuke, 'Itu bahkan lebih tepat di sebut pantat ayam!' Naruto hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ kembali, apa sih yang bisa di banggakan dari pria ini?

**"Apalagi manik **_**Onyx**_** kelamnya yang indah!" Karin, wanita berkacamata berambut merah menyala berkata sambil memeluk dirinya.**

Naruto menggerakkan manik _cerulean_-nya untuk menatap sang _onyx_ dan si _onyx_ tak segan menatap balik langit biru dihadapannya. Matanya begitu kelam dan hitam. Bak terhisap dalam sebuah lubang cacing yang tak berdasar, Naruto terus memandangi sang langit malam.

Sebuah helaan nafas kesal menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sasuke langsung bangun dan pergi. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, "Jika kau—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ayo ... kita lakukan." Jantung Naruto bergetar kencang saat mengatakkannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia melakukannya?

**TBC –**

**A/N **: Dear, My Ero-chan, Fict-nya sepoton dulu ya! Nggx nahan! u,u... panas dinginnya itu lho! :v

_Seriously_, tugas numpuk -_- Jika disuruh ngetik surat bisnis Indo-Eng atto sebaliknya sebanyak 20 surat _it's OK_, sortir surat _it's OK_, ngarsipin surat pake sistem apapun _it's OK_, disuruh bikin Agenda/jadwal perjalanan dinas it's OK, but! Jika disuruh ngetik soal sebanyak 300 soal?! _Man, It's pissed me off, thou!_ -_- Inilah kehidupan SMK-ku :v Mungkin fict yang lain bakalan apdet lagi :3 **(MUNGKIN ya, Bukan janji :3)**

Ngomong-ngomong buat kalian **yang jago pake** **CorelDraw** atto **Photoshop** dalam **bikin FanArt, ajarin** Ryn ya! (**Pengen bikin FanArt SFN sebanyak-banyaknya**) :D **di tunggu** di kolom **Review atto PM** :3 makasii sebelumnya dear :3

**Ceritakan apa yang Anda pikir dan rasakan di kolom review −**

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun −**


End file.
